The substrate containers disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2 have been known as a substrate container used for substrate transportation. Such a substrate container includes a container main body which contains a substrate inside thereof and has an opening formed on the forward side front face, for example, a cover which enables the opening of this container main body to be opened and closed, and a retainer which is attached to the inside wall of this cover and retains the front periphery of the substrate to sandwich the substrate between the container main body and the retainer. On this retainer, plural elastic pieces each having a holding groove formed at the head for holding the substrate are provided in a pair for each substrate and this pair of elastic pieces is disposed along the substrate. Further, there are optional configurations such as one in which plural holding grooves are formed for one elastic piece and one in which another elastic piece and another holding groove are formed on the center side of the cover. In addition, the cover can be fitted into or removed from the container main body manually or by a cover opening and closing apparatus. In addition, the retainer is provided with a latch part such as a latch protrusion or a latch recess, for example. The retainer is fixed to the cover (or the container main body) by fitting the retainer latch part into a latch part of the counterpart.
Citation List
Patent Document
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-353301
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-320028